1. Technological Field
This relates generally to ambient light sensors and devices employing such sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include display screens to provide visual output. As may be appreciated, such display screens are used in a wide variety of devices, including desktop computer systems, notebook computers, handheld computing devices, televisions, cellular phones, and portable media players, to name only a few examples. Many of these electronic devices also include backlights that illuminate the display screens. Ambient light sensors may be included in electronic devices to enable ambient light levels to be sensed, and to control the brightness of a display backlight based on the ambient light levels. In some instances, such control may facilitate power conservation and an improved user experience (e.g., by making the display easier to read at different ambient light levels).